The present invention relates to geographic data, navigation, and/or graphics and, more particularly, to one or more geographical models, such as used for navigation-related functions.
As the days go by, buildings, streets, and other features to support human growth and travel continue to be constructed or provided. Also, existing infrastructure, roads, and other environments are being adapted to accommodate more people and traffic. Such growth and development affects how people go from one place to another and what they see during their journeys.
Navigation systems and/or devices are used to help people travel. For example, a navigation device may provide useful guidance or route information, such as providing a route from an origin to a desired destination. However, features, options, and/or tools for improving navigation experiences as well as providing different ways to interact with navigation features may be desired.